Talk:Suliban
Removed I removed the following background information: :It seems odd that, while the unenhanced Suliban shared the same outward appearance as their genetically enhanced counterparts, Phlox did not recognize the Suliban in "Broken Bow" despite knowing their anatomy. It is likely that the producers intended the unenhanced Suliban to look quite different from those in the Cabal, but changed this premise for "Detained" in which their similar appearance made the backbone of the story, as well as the moral of that story. The dialogue in "Broken Bow" doesn't really support the claim that Phlox did not recognize the Suliban at first. It seemed to me he would have recognized them but likely couldn't believe to be them at first based on their new abilities and was later surprised to learn they had been genetically enhanced. --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) What Happened to the Suliban? In Kirk's time and beyond we dont see any Suliban, because they were created for Enterprise, but is there a speculation for why they "actually" dissapeared? 16:49, April 20, 2006 :I haven't seen much of ENT since it originally aired, but the 'prominent' Suliban we saw were all genetically enhanced by Future Guy and his faction. I would assume that in the 'normal' or fixed timeline that was probably (re-)created when the Time War ended, the Suliban would again be a rather insignificant, possibly pre-warp, civilization. -- Harry ''t'' 21:57, 20 April 2006 (UTC) That is quite a good theory.--User:Sciofficer 18:36, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say pre-warp. Considering their homeworld was detroyed in the 1850s, they have presumably had spacefligh for a number of years. Jaz talk 18:58, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Pronunciation Does anyone else think that the pronunciation of this word should be included in the article? I know that I originally thought the word was pronounced as SUHL-luh-buhn until I heard it pronounced on-screen. I also looked them up under "Sulibon", which, if policy permits, might make a useful redirect. --Trlkly(talk) 11:49, 7 October 2007 (UTC) PNA I put the up because there isn't much info at all. Only the episode :That's why the small link of the archive wayback machine is there. When you'll follow this link you can read the complete interview including Braga's comments about the Suliban. – Tom 19:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Removed While cleaning this article up slightly, I removed the following, :Doctor Phlox examined a pair of Suliban (a husband and wife) a few years before his assignment to . He considered them very cordial. As this was not in the finished episode. -Angry Future Romulan 21:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sarin "One Suliban, Sarin, had the ability to measure trust by assuming close physical proximity to an individual; in this case, a seemingly passionate kiss with Jonathan Archer." Its place in the article implies that this is a natural ability, but in "Broken Bow" Sarin specifically said that she got that ability in the Cabal. It should either be removed or put in the article on the Suliban Cabal. - Mitchz95 21:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC)